conlangfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:LctrGzmn
Welcome Hi, welcome to Conlang! Thanks for your edit to the Adwan page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Sannse (Talk) 07:16, February 12, 2010 Featuring I would like to redirect your attention our Featuring contest that is being held now and every month, your votes and nominations would be appriciated so we get something that represent the oppinion of the community. Please visit there and cast your votes, they may be cast and or changed until the 28th while nominations are open until the 21th. PS: This message is automated and sent to multiple people, come to my talk page for questions Best Wishes The Emperor Zelos 19:46, April 3, 2010 (UTC) Featured Considering your conlang is almost certain to win as its less than 2 and a half hour elft, I would want that within 2 days you give me a description of your conlang like the previous ones Español Agh I feel dumb now. I can talk fine in context but when I have to translate something I had no plan to translate into Spanish, I have lots of trouble. And those cursed genders… Just curious, and you don't have to answer, but what dialect of Spanish do you speak? Like, what part of Spain, what country, or foreign-schoolbook Spanish? —Detectivekenny; (Info) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 03:41, June 4, 2010 (UTC) : Haha don't be. Many people think Spanish is easy, but there's more to a language than its grammar. What's your native language, by any chance? I was just wondering. Oh, Mexican Spanish (of the Tamaulipas region, if you really want to know). P.S. I think it's a good idea to translate things into other languages, particularly the ones you're learning. Helps immensely. LctrGzmn 04:02, June 4, 2010 (UTC) :: My first language lol was Spanish from my mom, who's moved from Lima at a young age and picked up the schoolbook dialect from school and Mexican from talking to people at fast-food restaurants and other places. Thus you could call it my "mother tongue." My grandma speaks with a Peruvian accent but it's been influenced by Mexican a little. Of course the differences are slight. Anyway, my dad spoke to me in English because he's not completely fluent in Spanish, and soon my mom would speak 99% in English to me as I grew up (because I live in an English-speaking country), even though my grandma speaks mostly Spanish when giving commands but English when telling a story. I forgot a lot of my Spanish before relearning it in school beginning in 7th grade. So yeah. I also have Chinese tied in there, but neither of my parents speak to me in Chinese so I learnt it myself. —Detectivekenny; (Info) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 04:18, June 4, 2010 (UTC) ::: Oh that almost happened to me. I grew up with Spanish first, and then English, but as soon as my parents split, my mom would only speak English to get better at it. It's a good thing I didn't just go along, or I probably would have forgotten Spanish! so you're learning Chinese on your own? LctrGzmn 04:26, June 4, 2010 (UTC) :::: Lol. You know the horrors of being in a Spanish class and knowing Spanish? :::: Maestra: Can anyone tell me what "dormirse" means? :::: Me: (...can you please just let me go to sleep...) :::: Not to mention I usually get hungry around that time. But yeah, I learn Chinese by myself. A crazy genealogy makes it so I don't know any of my relatives in Guangdong or whether they're still alive. I'm decent in Chinese though. I mean, I can't read Wikipedia articles written in formal Chinese but hey, I can talk behind people's backs with other Chinese people. Lucky I go to a school with lots of Chinese so I can practice with friends. Some are more forgiving of my pronunciation than others, I learned that... —Detectivekenny; (Info) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 04:59, June 4, 2010 (UTC) I was in Spanish for a week by accident, and I had to listen to girls be like "Howlah, yoh may yamoh .... yo ser dyesysayz anos...". It's terrible, I agree. Ah I could never get Chinese down. I have a friend who's fluent in it and explains to me the mechanics of it (as I do to Spanish for her) and it's kind of scary. I'm much too westernized to get used to tones and the like -_- LctrGzmn 05:16, June 4, 2010 (UTC) : Lol. I heard that for two years of my life but lol I speak like that whenever I'm too lazy to put on my perfect accent to Americans. But half the time I'm just wondering what's so hard about conjugations. Anyway, yeah Chinese is hard, but luckily for me I've been at it some years and I can read and write decently. But my tones still need major remedial help. I started out with this children's book series I was already too old for when I bought those books, and they did no explanation whatsoever on the constructions, just hammering in vocabulary. That didn't scare me away from Chinese and it was the perfect supplement to a Chinese grammar book. So now my Chinese is pretty good at a low level. —Detectivekenny; (Info) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 15:58, June 4, 2010 (UTC) :: Psh conjugations are easy. I think the main problem is A: most people are English speakers and English verbs don't conjugate too much, and B: Spanish has just about as much tenses, as English (different ones, of course), but unlike English, they're not analytical (compare We were eating to comíamos),not to mention most languages, while they do have conjugations, they're not as complex as Romance ones (compare Polish, which only has about 3 tenses, to Spanish, which has much more). I understand tones. I can hear them pretty distinctly, but on a basis of me actually having to pick them out, rather than using them naturally like I do declensions and conjugations.LctrGzmn 21:12, June 4, 2010 (UTC) ::: Lol yeah. I don't get how some people don't get them, just by person, and how most people have to start their sentences to translate "we eat" they never just say "comemos" they always use "nosotros" and that sometimes drives me nuts even though it's grammatical. And onto tones, yeah I get them and everything, and I'm not like most Anglophones that just smear them together, but they do weird things for me whenever I say long sentences and I don't have the timing down so iI tend to pause at random places. —Detectivekenny; (Info) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 05:05, June 5, 2010 (UTC) :::: Eh, it doesn't really bug me. Only adding "yo" annoys me. The rest are just as commonly seen as their pronoun-less counterparts. Most don't get that Spanish is pro-drop, but it's whatever. Well no, you're not like most Anglophones because, well, are you an Anglophone? More specifically, an Anglophone alone? While Anglophones tend to screw up tones, Chinese speakers have no intonation in their sentences in English whatsoever, because, really, it doesn't exist in Chinese, what with tones and particles, a regular sentence almost sound exactly alike to a question. What Chinese do you speak? Mandarin, Cantonese? Or...? funnily enough, I feel bad for people who aren't native Spanish speakers. Mexicans in general tend to speak Spanish really, really fast, so not only do we eat up vowels, but it all sounds like one big word. My friend, who, like you, nearly forgot Spanish, can't understand my mom when she talks. It's quite funny. LctrGzmn 06:53, June 5, 2010 (UTC) :::: Lol. Doesn't Mexican Spanish have strong intonation? I speak Mandarin, but I'm considering Cantonese just as a hobby. The beauty is that if you can write Chinese, it's all the same in formal literary style and anyone speaking any dialect can understand you. Of course I will have to improve my Mandarin first before attempting another language. —Detectivekenny; (Info) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 14:09, June 5, 2010 (UTC) ::::: Ooooh no! We really don't. I mean, I don't think we do. I think we only have a strong intonation when we're yelling. Which we do a lot, so maybe. I dunno, I've never observed my own Spanish. I do notice I eat up a lot of vowels, though. Like "cómetelo", which would be pronounced "cómtlo" if I was speaking really fast -_- I hear they're only distinctly intelligible. My two chinese friends, one who speaks Cantonese and the other Mandarin, can barely understand eachother, only getting a glimpse of the casual simple word like "wo", or something. I feel like that sometimes, when I learn Czech, I feel as if I need to go on further with my French instead -_- LctrGzmn 19:07, June 5, 2010 (UTC) ::::: Really. It's a thing Peruvians like to poke fun at: how Mexican Spanish involves pitch that goes up and down and up and down. Peruvian Spanish doesn't have that, in fact it has one of the least intonations of all Spanish dialects, but there are some weird things. When there's n at the end of a word it sounds like ng (ung chicharroong, caminang a pie). This gets really crazy when trying to say Chinese names (because most of my relatives in Peru can't speak Chinese, only Spanish and some English). I have an uncle, pretend his name is Sun Wukong which is the name of a monkey, but oh well. So someone might say "Vamos a visitar tu tiio Sun Wukong" and I'm all like "Sung Wukong" or "Sun Wukon" or what?? And eventually I have to ask how to spell it. ::::: About the consonant-cutting off, I don't do that often because I can't speak totally fluently, but I do that in English a lot. For "Is he going to eat it today?" I would say "See-goint-ee-rrrray?" with trilled r when I'm irritated or in a hurry and talk really fast. Sometimes my mom can't understand me and I have to repeat myself without trilling the four alveolar consonants together. ::::: Onto Mandarin and Cantonese, sometimes I go on Youtube out of boredom and watch news programs in Cantonese. There are Chinese subtitles so I can hear the resemblance, but I can understand why there's not intelligibility. Written Mandarin and Cantonese are almost the same in a formal context, but Cantonese has a lot more tones and grammatical particles to worry about. Cantonese would be fun but I can hardly understand spoken Mandarin so that would be a start. I'm getting good at Mandarin but my vocabulary is to small to read a newspaper, only good enough to have a simple conversation. —Detectivekenny; (Info) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 03:01, June 7, 2010 (UTC) ::::: I've never thought about the intonation. Maybe it's because I don't analyze my Spanish like I do other Spanishes. But like I said, I do notice our pitch gets a little funky when we're yelling. It's quite funny, actually... Ahh. The only thing I've noticed about my Spanish that's really different, apart from speaking really fast, is that we either pronounce our ‹ll›'s like /j/, or like /dʒ/. ::::: My English isn't too bad, probably because I to cut off a lot, and then correct myself. I've been trying to fix myself with that. That, and I have a German exchange student friend, a Czech friend, and a Russian friend with whom I have to speak clearly, or else they won't understand me like regular, native speakers -_- I envy you, though. I lived in Mexico until I was 5, and I never was able to roll my r's. My mom would always try, but I was defected or something -_- I can kind of do them now, but my ‹rr›'s sound like /ʐ/. Luckily, I wasn't completely defected, so I can still do my taps, it's the trills I can't do ): FAIL NATIVE SPEAKER. ::::: I've watched some Chinese stuff, but it's no good. It's better than Vietnamese, though. Atleast I can read the Pinyin, which is straightforward. Vietnamese's writing and pronunciation do not go! 03:51, June 7, 2010 (UTC) ::::: We pronounce ll as /lh/ in Portuguese or maybe /j/ (I think, I'm going mostly by Wikipedia in conjunction to me sounding out stuff) and y as /j/ or /dʒ/. I never think of intonation much either, but I looked on Wikipedia to learn about my dialect and found some interesting stuff. http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Peruvian_Coast_Spanish I can roll my rs I guess, but I probably do so more in English when I'm not supposed to than in Spanish when I'm supposed to. In Spanish I use your ʐ (occasionally rolling correctly if I speak consciously) but I roll in English when several alveolar consonants are together. I love Vietnamese orthography. It's an interesting activity when you're bored to just try to imitate Vietnamese in your head. Mine's coming along, but I sometimes find I'm repeating the same rimes over and over. Except when someone asks you "It's time to go" you're like "ấu cay." —Detectivekenny; (Info) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 04:14, June 7, 2010 (UTC) ::::::I just looked some stuff up about Mexican Spanish. Say it isn't so! We're known for our reduction of vowel quality. Shocker! And the e's. I do realize we say "Ques eso" instead of the proper "Qué es eso". Funny, eh? I'll look at the article for comparison. In English, I do my usual English rhotic ‹r›, but if I'm joking around I flap it. OOOH. I think the thing that appeals to me the most about Vietnamese orthography is all the diacritics! As you can see by Adwan, I am by no chance an enemy of diacritics (though I won't lie, Viet has a bit much). My favorite orthographies are definitely Czech and Icelandic orthographies. English would look muuuch more Germanic if it used the thorn and the eth (‹þ› and ‹ð›, respectively). Or háčeks for sounds like /tʃ/ /ʃ/ /ʒ/, etc. LctrGzmn 04:33, June 7, 2010 (UTC) :::::::Lol. I don't know why Peruvian Spanish doesn't do that stuff even though everyone speaks the same speed as Mexicans. I guess I would usually dislike languages with short words or overuse of diacritics but Vietnamese words remind me a little of Korean syllable blocks how they build upward so I like how it is. —Detectivekenny; (Info) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 04:43, June 7, 2010 (UTC) :::::::: Hispanics are just fast and weird, ha ha ha. I think it's also because Spanish is so widespread, we all develop our own language oddities. I like short words, but, unfortunately, short words are associated with, usually, analytical languages, which I don't typically like -_- LctrGzmn 05:03, June 7, 2010 (UTC) :::::::: lol. That's true. I'm surprised that Spanish dialects aren't more different. I like analytical langages because they work: one idea, one word. Why don't you like them? —Detectivekenny; (Info) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 05:10, June 7, 2010 (UTC) :::::::: Eh. It'll get there. Some Spanish dialects don't pronounce majority of their ‹s›'s! Nooo I don't like relying on word order at all. I know it's a dumb idea, but it seems to me as if analytical languages aren't as... stable. Sure, the masculine/feminine/neuter/animate thing may seem arbitrary, but it all just sort of... fits, and inflecting languages, to me -- feel free to remind me of my biased opinion -- feel more stable since everything is marked in the word, rather than using word order and particles -_- LctrGzmn 05:20, June 7, 2010 (UTC) :::::::: Lol, yeah, surprisingly Peruvian and Mexican Spanish is a lot alike. But it's interesting to compare vocabularies. Would you understand me if I said "El pericote tomó el jugo de palta con la canita"? Analytical languages are surprisingly stable once you get into them. But I understand what you mean. —Detectivekenny; (Info) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 05:52, June 7, 2010 (UTC) :::::::: I just understood "pericote", and I had to think about that one. The vocabularies really are different! See in Mexico, we call all rodents that look like mice, hamsters and rats, "ratas". We're not very specific. We also do that with Asians, actually... to Mexicans, it doesn't matter if they're Japanese, Vietnamese, or Korean, they're still called "Chinos/Chinas" xD I guess. English, while an quite analytical, maybe my strongest language, but I still have a very inflectional way of thinking. When I read in English day to day I wonder how much easier English would be if we at least marked cases...LctrGzmn 06:04, June 7, 2010 (UTC) :::::::: lol, yeah. Have you heard the verb "tar" much? Yo toy. Tú tás. Él tá. Nosotros tamos. Ellos tán. —Detectivekenny; (Info) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 13:50, June 10, 2010 (UTC) :::::::: I think we use ratón for mouse and pericote for rat, but I'm not positive. For Asians we make the distinction but if unsure we just use China/Chino. Whenever my mom and grandma talk I usually tune them out but it's impossible to tune out words like "Vietnamita." —Detectivekenny; (Info) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 16:47, June 7, 2010 (UTC) :::::::: Yeah we just use rata. I do hear ratón, too, though. See I've never heard "Vietnamita". I mean I know what it is -- it's quite obvious -- but for Asians, it's china/chino, and if we REALLY want to get specific, for Koreans, say, we say "Es chino de korea," although I have noticed my little cousins do say "koreanos" and "japoneses" but not "vietnamitas", etc. I guess it depends on the context and the situation. And the speakers. Hah. LctrGzmn 18:40, June 7, 2010 (UTC) :::::::: I think I know what it means, though I'm not sure. In my house, we tend to say "Toy, tá, tán, etc." when cutting down "Estar", so "Ella está allí," would be "Tá allí," etc, etc. What's it mean for you?LctrGzmn 20:00, June 10, 2010 (UTC) :::::::: Yeah. That's what I was referring to. I hear that occasionally but not commonly. —Detectivekenny; (Info) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 00:58, June 11, 2010 (UTC)